Moonlit
by BurningMockingjay
Summary: Clove's POV of the night before the tracker jacker incident and the day after. May continue on farther. Rated T just because its the Hunger Games


The trees swayed in the wind around me, attempting to blow my hair out of its ponytail, strands of hair wisping around my face. I paid no attention to it. Focused on the rather disgusting scene playing out in front of me, I watched as she reached down to smooth his hair out of his face, giggling that insipid laugh as she did so.

I might not have cared so much if he tried to push her off of his lap, if he'd made some effort to stop her. But he didn't. He let her continue falling all over him at every opportunity, seemed to enjoy it even. And with every passing second of this behavior, I grew more and more furious.

Cato and Glimmer had been laughing, talking, flirting, and basically behaving as though they were in their own seperate bubble ever since the end of the first day. I told myself that the only reason I cared so much about it was because of their total lack of awareness of where we were, of what situation we were all in.

But then there was that other voice, the one that pipes up with the thoughts you know to be true, much as you try to deny it to yourself. That voice was something I tried very hard to ignore the whispers of though. Because it told me things that I couldn't allow to be true. That I was in love with Cato.

It would explain the reasons why I felt like sending one of my sharpened knives through Glimmer's heart every time I heard her ringing laugh, every time I saw her hand fall onto his shoulder. Which seemed to be happening quite a bit. However, I knew implicitly that even if I were to kill Glimmer, it wouldn't make any difference to Cato.

I, of the brown hair, green eyes, and sharp face, wouldn't be any sort of second choice to him. He didn't see me that way, and I didn't blame him for it. Even I could admit that I had a closed-off presence to people, something that made them stay away, a darkness inside that shone through to the outside.

My eyes veered away from them to take notice of the other Careers. Four had mostly kept to herself, quieter than the others. In Marvel though, I saw something that mirrored something in myself.

I saw how he often glanced over at Glimmer and Cato, then looked away, only seconds later to look back, like his gaze was being magnetically drawn toward them. The expression that he wore was a front of disgust, but underneath I could see longing and pain. The things that I felt. But I had long since mastered the art of making my face clear of expression, of hiding away anything I felt.

I was tired of watching this scene play out when I could do nothing to change it. I sat up, from where I was sitting on the ground. "Where're you going?" I turned to view the person who had spoken, hoping irrationally that it was Cato. It was Marvel that was walking toward me though. "Somewhere quiet", was the only response I would give him. "Mind if I come?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "S'pose not". I turned to walk through the trees, not really wanting him to come along, but not wanting to leave him with Glimmer and Cato for company. It gave me only a fleeting sense of satisfaction to see the two of them look up in surprise as we left the site beneath the tree where District 12 had chosen to hide.

I stopped walking about thirty yards away from where we'd started. I desperately wanted to hit something, but since Marvel wasn't an option I drew out a gleaming silver blade and aimed it at the tree in front of me. It hit straight to where I'd aimed it. That had always been my talent. Throwing knives. Moving or stationary targets, they always went where I wanted them to go.

After a few more throws, I turned to look at Marvel. He had a faraway expression on his face. "It hurts, doesn't it?" I'd asked the question before I could stop myself. He lifted his eyes to meet mine and said, "Yeah. It does". And for a moment, I pitied him more than I pitied myself.

An overwhelming sense of rage came over me, rage for everything I was, everything I felt, and for the fact that I could do nothing about it any of it. My next throw sent the knife flying out far from the tree in front of me, even though I hadn't really been aiming it anywhere. "Here", Marvel said, picking it up and handing it back. "Thanks", I gave him a small smile. He headed back to the makeshift campsite, but I stayed, not wanting to go back just yet.

As I collected my knife from the tree and put it back inside my jacket, I was slammed up against the trunk. My first thought was another tribute and tried to reach my knife from my pocket. But as my vision focused I saw Cato's blonde hair and blue eyes that were currently narrowed at me.

"What?" I asked, struggling to move away from where I was up against the tree. "What are the hell are you doing, going off with him?" The mirth that was put into that one word was so strong I was a little stunned, before I realized what I'd inadvertently done. He was jealous.

Cato was jealous of a relationship between Marvel and me that didn't even exist. "I'm surprised you even noticed. Last I saw, you weren't looking all that unhappy", I scoffed, letting a little of my own bitterness seep over into my words.

"She makes for interesting entertainment, I'll give her that", he smirked. "Then get back to your "entertainment". Because as long as she's around, I can do whatever I want with whoever I want. You don't have a right to be possessive of me", I said, trying to free my arms of the iron grip he had them pinned in. And then he was kissing me, or maybe I was kissing him. Whichever way it was, I was enjoying it.

My arms were released from where he pinned them, wrapping themselves around his neck, his hands around my waist. His lips were touching mine, not roughly or harshly, like so much of his personality was, but softly, yet impossibly passionately.

One kiss that contained so much, was over surprisingly quickly. When he pulled away, he said, "Maybe I don't have a right to be possessive of you. But I am". And then he was gone.

I'd stayed away from the makeshift campsite beneath the tree for quite a long time after that. I didn't want to go back and see Glimmer flirting and giggling shamelessly and watch Cato let her. Going back had meant leaving behind the delusion that he might actually feel the same as me.

But when I did, the sky had already gone dark, the moon had already risen, casting soft light on the ground. Marvel was asleep against the tree trunk, Glimmer was curled up next to Cato, and Four had fallen asleep on the ground. I laid down next to a tree opposite Marvel's, incidentally this put us both as far away from the two of them as we could be, without looking like we were a completely seperate group.

And as I looked up at the stars, trying to fall asleep, I told myself, _Be happy now. Hold on to it, because you'll probably never will be again. _


End file.
